victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bade/@comment-71.183.212.140-20101003223131
Sorry I just find it absolutely hilarious that these HUGE supporters of Bade get on the defense when someone decides to point out the obvious flaws and how it's just as “cliched” as any other pairing out there, yet you guys are so darn adamant about slamming Bori for pretty much the same reasons. You claim that Bade is more interesting than Bori (A couple that hasn't even HAPPENED yet none the less) because they fight all the time? Really that makes a couple interesting? That doesn't make things interesting. It makes things stressful. Especially for the nice guy, who is an idiot none the less, who would also do ANYHING to please his girlfriend. Who pretty much treats him like crap. There's a big difference between bad behavior and being overprotective. What Jade is doing is not being PROTECTIVE of her boyfriend. It's being POSSESSIVE. An EXAMPLE of overprotective behavior however IS the example in Beck's Big Break. Where he said the line right and Tori defended him. THAT is an example of being overprotective. What Jade does is overpossessiveness. And I even admit that Beck going back to her time after time pretty much makes him either a glutton for punishment or just plain stupid. Because in real life if people like beck and jade existed, there;s no way in hell Beck would go back to her after all the crap she pulls. And yes they ARE just as cliched as the coupling you are slamming right now. Here's the definition of the word “cliched” 1. A trite or overused expression or idea: "Even while the phrase was degenerating to cliché in ordinary public use . . . scholars were giving it increasing attention" 2.A person or character whose behavior is predictable or superficial: "There is a young explorer . . . who turns out not to be quite the cliche expected" Key Word here is OVERUSED. Now does Bori fall into that category? You bet it does. But guess so does Bade. You all talk about how BADE isn't cliched because its a “Diamond in the rough no one bothers to point out.” well lets see what else has a “Diamond in the rough relationship that no one bothers to point out” Buffy The Vampire Slayer. And Obvious Choice. Supernatural. LOTS of “Diamond in the rough” pairings going on there. A Walk To Remember. That book pretty much had a “Diamond in the rough” pairing between the two main leads. Almost any teen movie made in the 80's also explored this theme. Chuck: Chuck and Sarah is the epitome of that term. Dawsons Creek Gossip Girl One Tree Hill Highschool Musical (Troy and Gabriella anyone?) iCarly Do I really need to go on? I think I proved my point on that. And as for Jade being unique and what not, lets see, a mean spirited high status girl who uses and manipulates people for her own selfish needs who thinks shes better than everyone else. Lets see who we got. Cordelia Chase From Buffy The Vampire Slayer Sharpay Evasn from Highschool Musical Tammi Dyson from Spectacular (Also portrayed by Victoria Justice) Chloe Mitchel from The Young And The Restless The list goes on. So yeah I proved my point on that. Now as far as what is LIKEABLE is concerned, just because a character has LIKEABLE (by that I mean admirable) traits does not mean that they are LIKEABLE as a person. Someone mentioned Chuck and Blair and how they are popular. Yet they are the two most despicable people on Gossip Girl. In real life if someone knew people like that, there's no way ANYONE would wish them happiness. That's like wish happiness on OJ Simpson for his crime. Or how about Lex Luthor from smallville? Sure he's a great bad guy, and as far as being that guy you love to hate, he's got that down cold. But is he likeable? Hell no! No one in the right mind would give Lex Luthor power or any sort of well wishes or consider him Rootable. I mean would you consider The Joker Rootable when blew up half of Gotham City and gave all of his victims Glasgow smiles? Don't think so. Like I said, there's a reason you don't root for the manic boyfriend who abuses his girlfriend, and you don't root for the possessive girlfriend who keeps her relationship with the nice (albeit stupid) It guy for her own selfish needs. It's because they make their lives hell. Just because a character is “interesting”(subjective to say the least) doesn't make them Rootable. I provided examples above to prove my point. And finally what makes a character INTERESTING is their persona. It's their ability to stand alone from everyone else. Jade doesn't do that. She doesn't stand out from any of the characters mentioned above. She doesn't blur the lines of good and bad. At least not like REAL Anti Heroes. Most of what she does is considered “Bad” and it doesn't outweigh the good. Thats not to say she has no GOOD qualities. But it doesn't outweigh the bad. For Anti heroes they still DO things FOR good or FOR justice. Anti Heroes are still portrayed as HEROES to some degree. That's Not Jade. Hence not an Anti Hero. Nor is she rootable. At least not to me. She;s just as cliched as Tori herself. Now I'm not saying this is a BAD pairing. I'll leave that to you guys. But it;s certainly not rootable in my eyes. No one would ever WANT their friends to be in a stressful relationship where the nice guy is with a possessive girlfriend. Unless their friends were sadists. And before you guys think I am TRASHING this pairing, read what I am saying again. This isn't trashing so much as it's pointing out what it really is. I'm just saying it's not rootable. At least not the way it is right now. Maybe if Jade changes her self to not be such a spiteful brat and over possessive, maybe I'll change my tune. But the way it I right now, It would be like Rooting for Hitler and Ava Braun. Obviously not as dark but in retrospect the same. .